FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an apparatus for the wireless transmission of both energy and data and to a method for controlling and evaluating the transmission.
The transmission of energy from a stationary part to a moving part, for instance for driving circuit elements or for positioning a robot arm, have heretofore been largely carried out through electrical lines.
Energy from a steering column to a steering wheel in automotive engineering, for instance, has previously been transmitted through wiper contacts or a winding spring. Naturally, data may also be transmitted over such a path. The disadvantage of that sort of transmission, among others, is heavy wear to the parts, and possibly the generation of unpleasant noise or the sensitivity to mechanical decelerations or delays or the sensitivity to mechanical accelerations.